malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Night of Knives/Dramatis Personae
Book version= As found in US MMPB – other editions may vary. The Malazans * Emperor Kellanved, absent ruler of the Malazan Empire * Dancer, Mater-Assassin and bodyguard to Kellanved * Surly, Mistress of the Imperial assassin corps, the Claw * Tayschrenn, Imperial High Mage * Temper, a Malazan soldier * Corinn, a mage, member of the Bridgeburner Brigade * Ash, an ex-officer of the Bridgeburner Brigade * Seal, a one-time Malazan army healer * Dassem Ultor, Champion and 'First Sword' of the Empire * Chase, an officer of the garrison at Mock's Hold * Hattar, bodyguard to Tayschrenn * Ferrule, member of Dassem's bodyguard, the Sword * Possum, an Imperial assassin, Claw Inhabitants of Malaz Isle * Coop, proprietor of the Hanged Man Inn * Anji, servitor at the Hanged Man Inn * Kiska, a youth hoping to enter Imperial service * Lubben, gatekeeper at Mock's Hold * Fisherman, a mage of Malaz Isle * Agayla, spice dealer and mage of Malaz Isle * Trenech, regular at the Hanged Man Inn * Faro Balkat, regular at the Hanged Man Inn * Obo, a mage of Malaz Isle Others * Edgewalker, elder inhabitant of the Shadow Realm * Jhedel, a prisoner in the Shadow Realm * Oleg Vikat, a scholar of the Warrens * Surgen Ress, last Holy City Champion * Pralt, a leader of the shadow cult * Jhenna, Jaghut guardian of the Dead House |-|Complete A-Z= A * Agayla, spice dealer and mage of Malaz IsleNight of Knives, Chapter 3 * A'Karonys, a member of the mage cadre at Y'Ghatan * Amaron, a Malazan army subcommander at Y'Ghatan Night of Knives, Chapter 4 * Anji, servitor at the Hanged Man InnNight of Knives, Chapter 1 * Aragan, a veteran sergeant in the Malazan army * Artan, a mysterious mage * Ash, an ex-officer of the Bridgeburner Brigade * Ash's sergeant, an ex-Malazan army veteran B * Bartok, a member of the Crimson Guard * Bedurian, a member of the mage cadre at Y'Ghatan * Bell, a thug C * Chase, an officer of the garrison at Mock's Hold * Choss, a Malazan army subcommander at Y'Ghatan * Coop, proprietor of the Hanged Man Inn * Corinn, a mage, member of the Bridgeburner Brigade * Cullen, a garrison soldier at Mock's Hold D * Dancer, Master-Assassin and bodyguard to Kellanved * Dassem Ultor, Champion and 'First Sword of the Empire' E * Edge, member of Dassem’s bodyguard, the Sword * Edgewalker, elder inhabitant of the Shadow Realm * Eli, a young thug F * Faro Balkat, regular at the Hanged Man Inn * Ferrule, member of Dassem’s bodyguard, the Sword * Fisherman, a mage of Malaz IsleNight of Knives, Chapter 2 * Fisherman's wife, an elderly knitter G * Grandfather from Pyre, an old crabberNight of Knives, Epilogue H * Hairlock, a member of the mage cadre at Y'Ghatan * Halfdan, a member of the Crimson Guard * Hattar, bodyguard to Tayschrenn * Hilt, member of Dassem’s bodyguard, the Sword * Holy One of Ubaryd, ruler of one of the Seven Cities * Hoggen, First mate of the Rheni's Dream J * Jade, an imperial assassin, Claw * Jasmine, a shadow cultist * Jhedel, a prisoner of the Shadow Realm * Jhenna, Jaghut guardian of the Deadhouse * Jonat, Seal's young sonNight of Knives, Chapter 6 K * Keal, a member of the Crimson Guard * Emperor Kellanved, absent ruler of the Malazan Empire Night of Knives, Chapter 5 * Kiska, a youth hoping to enter Imperial service * Kiska's mother, a seamstress L * Lack-eye, Helmsman of the Rheni's Dream * Lanesh, a Bloorgian priest * Larkin, a garrison soldier at Mock's Hold * Larl, a sailor on the Rheni's Dream * Lazar, a member of the Crimson Guard * Lubben, gatekeeper at Mock’s Hold M * Mole, a sailor on the Rheni's Dream * Murl, Captain of the Rheni's DreamNight of Knives, Prologue N * Nightchill, a member of the mage cadre at Y'Ghatan * Nok, a Malazan admiral O * Obo, a mage of Malaz Isle * Oleg Vikat, a scholar of the Warrens * Osserc, Elder god P * Pell, commander of Mock's Hold garrison and honorary Sub-Fist * Point, member of Dassem’s bodyguard, the Sword * Possum, an imperial assassin, Claw * Pralt, a leader of the Shadow cult Q * Quillion, member of Dassem’s bodyguard, the Sword R * Rengel, a retired marine and sail-maker * Rheni, a mage on the Rheni's Dream * Rood, a Hound of Shadow S * Sallil, cook at the Hanged Man Inn * Seal, a one-time Malazan army healer * Shadow cult assassin, a cocky young killer * Shalmanat, the Protectress of Li Heng * Shirdar, a member of the Crimson Guard * Skinner, a member of the Crimson Guard * Spender, a crimeboss on the Malaz City waterfront * Surgen Ress, last Holy City champion * Surly, Mistress of the Imperial assassin corps, the Claw T * Tayschrenn, Imperial High Mage * Temper, a Malazan soldier * Theo, a thug * Topper, an imperial assassin, Claw * Trenech, regular at the Hanged Man Inn U * Urko, a Malazan commander W * Wess, a young recruit in the Mock's Hold garrison * Whiskeyjack, a Malazan army subcommander at Y'Ghatan * Widow Teal, an old woman Notes and references Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Night of Knives